


Bite me, Bite me, You can try me, try me

by ahegaodery



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaodery/pseuds/ahegaodery
Summary: he buried his face in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent. fuck, he smelled so good. keonhee held back a moan as he let his tongue dart out and slide across the skin of seoho's unmarked neck. the younger's hands tightened their grip on the other's waist. seoho lightly pulled keonhee's hair, whispering in his ear as a gentle warning, "don't get too carried away sweetheart." his breath shuddered when he looked at the older man's eyes. how could a human be so intimidating yet so hot at the same time?"of course not master." his fangs were throbbing in his mouth as he spoke, begging to just sink into the beautiful, smooth skin of his lover's neck and feel the bittersweet taste of blood on his tongue, dancing around and coating it before he swallowed elegantly. I mean, it would be so easy...
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Bite me, Bite me, You can try me, try me

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to I watched the oneus concept film and the scenes of keonhee and seoho with blood on their mouths made me go a little insane! but anyway, I've been wanting to try my hand at writing a fic for so long, so I'm rlly nervous!!! (this is my first ever ff so please dont be too mean...) uhhh yea I hope you enjoy it♡
> 
> twt: @ahegaodery
> 
> [title taken from BITE ME by Kilo Kish]

he buried his face in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent. fuck, he smelled so good. keonhee held back a moan as he let his tongue dart out and slide across the skin of seoho's unmarked neck. the younger's hands tightened their grip on the other's waist. seoho lightly pulled keonhee's hair, whispering in his ear as a gentle warning, "don't get too carried away sweetheart." his breath shuddered when he looked at the older man's eyes. how could a human be so intimidating yet so hot at the same time?

"of course not master." his fangs were throbbing in his mouth as he spoke, begging to just sink into the beautiful, smooth skin of his lover's neck and feel the bittersweet taste of blood on his tongue, dancing around and coating it before he swallowed elegantly. I mean, it would be so easy... he was much faster and stronger than seoho, it really wouldn't require a lot to just overpower him and take whatever and however much he wanted. but that's not what he enjoyed. there was something about the wait. there was something about being denied that pleasure for so long. it made his meal so much more satisfying.

"you have to earn it baby, no biting unless you be a good little slut for me."

keonhee nodded eagerly, fingers tangling as they struggled to unbutton his shirt. the moment the last button was undone, he went to pull the bottom hem of seoho's sweater up. the latter couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the enthusiasm before he delicately wrapped his hands around keonhee's wrists, pulling them away and giving him a slow but passionate kiss as a way to tell him 'you can slow down, we have all the time in the world'. 

finally, a sigh slipped from the vampire's lips. and then a tongue entered his mouth, giving a teasing lick to one of his fangs which made keonhee let out a loud, desperate and downright pornographic moan. seoho giggled seeing keonhee pout and huff after.

"I'm sorry baby, I know I shouldn't tease but I can't help it when you're so fun to mess with~" seoho playfully cooed against keonhee's ear, leaving a small kiss there and trailing them down to his jaw. he could hear keonhee's breath speeding up again.

seoho's hands crawled up keonhee's chest, reaching to play with one of his nipples between his fingers, satisfied at hearing the younger gasp and whimper. his hands were once again tightening their grip on seoho's waist.

"I'm done playing with you now," a murmur against his collarbone "now it's time for real fun."

he pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it behind him in one swift motion. he shoved keonhee until the back of his knees touched the bed.

in minutes, both of them were stripped down to barely anything and gasping into each other's mouths. seoho was hovering on top of keonhee for now, hand not-so-subtly reaching for the bedside table where the small bottle of lube sat. his mouth detached from the other man's as he popped the cap open and put a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it up for a few seconds before reaching between keonhee's thighs and prodding at his hole, circling the rim until he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles.

keonhee closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. he brought his hands up to the back of seoho's neck and ran his fingers through the hair there as a distraction.

he pushed a second finger in and waited for keonhee's breathing to even out to continue moving them. seoho started gently scissoring his fingers against keonhee's walls and thrusting them in deeper than the first. he gave a small kiss to keonhee's closed eyelid and pushed a third digit in, feeling keonhee tug the hair at the nape of his neck slightly. this time seoho looked specifically to bring pleasure so his fingers started searching for a certain bundle of nerves. seoho quickly realised when he found it after seeing keonhee jolt from underneath him so he continued to push against it, laughing a little at how keonhee tried to press his thighs together before being pulled down by the neck for a kiss.

he continued to work keonhee open while he circled his tongue around one of keonhee's fangs. the vampire was overwhelmed; tears welling in his eyes and whines escaping from his mouth, it was all so good. the fingers inside him thrusting in time with how seoho was working his tongue against keonhee's sensitive fangs was making his head spin and it was making it so hard to resist just sinking his teeth into something. he was almost at his limit when seoho pulled his fingers out and tore their lips apart.

"ok baby," he was still gasping for air as he said this "now that you're all stretched out for me you can show me how bad you wanna mark me."

seoho sat back against the headboard and held onto keonhee's thighs as he straddled him. his thumbs rubbed circles on his hip while he pushed himself down on seoho's cock slowly. the tight wet heat enveloping seoho was making him lightheaded, but he snapped himself back to reality when he heard keonhee let out strings of 'please', 'master' and 'need you'.

"you can start moving now sweetheart."

he experimentally grinded down and became positively encouraged by seoho's breath hitching. he lifted himself up until only the head was in and then grinded down again, feeling it hit and massage his prostate and blushing when he and seoho moaned at the same time. he repeated the motion a couple times before being caught by surprise by seoho's hands on his waist slamming him down. he continued to fuck himself on seoho's cock, beginning to feel the pressure build up inside him.

"fuck. bite me baby." he bared his neck for keonhee to bite.

the vampire was exceedingly eager to bite him, mouth latching to seoho's neck immediately and sinking his fangs down. when he felt the blood start sputtering out; the warm tingling in his fangs, enveloped by the delicious tight heat of the puncture wounds and the cock filling him up and massaging his prostate, he reached his climax. he continued to suck and kiss the bleeding area until he felt a firm squeeze on his waist signalling to stop. he pulled off, pupils blown wide, ears ringing and mouth dripping with blood. he quickly healed seoho's wound and everything felt right. perfect. his and seoho's chests were covered in his cum. but this wasn't over.

"my pretty little vampire slut came all on his own today, I didn't even need to touch him. how cute~" seoho purred, "but don't forget baby, I'm not done. you'll be my little fucktoy now won't you?" before keonhee could say anything, seoho pulled him in for a kiss; dirty, with blood dripping from their lips. seoho could taste his own blood on his tongue and it was somehow really fucking hot. keonhee was still not completely out of his trance however. he was still high from the intensity of his orgasm, easily overstimulated now. seoho thrust up and felt the other squirm and whine. shakily, keonhee picked himself up and slammed down like was doing before, feeling a little jolt of pain. he did it again, now getting too lost in the ongoing kiss to care about the discomfort but still feeling the tears well up in his eyes again. hands were wandering everywhere, not knowing whether to settle at keonhee's waist, or thighs, or ass, or back, or shoulders, which was a clear sign seoho was close. the discomfort was starting to wear off and be replaced with pleasure. it was starting to feel really good. keonhee rocked his hips erratically and let out a sob against seoho's lips, tears spilling down. they both chased their orgasms, keonhee wanting his second high of the night.

"fuck fuck fuck baby I'm gonna cum" seoho let the loud moans spill from his lips, seeping inbetween the words "where do you want it?"

"inside master," keonhee's words were slurred from desperation "pleasepleaseplease fill me up with your cum."

seoho's hips stuttered as he came, filling keonhee up like he wanted. he gave two taps to keonhee's hips which meant he wanted to pull out. the vampire lifted himself completely off of the human's cock, admiring how the cum dripped down his thigh. he jerked when he felt seoho's fingers thrust inside of him without warning, but he wasn't complaining.

he put his arms against the headboard, head down, on his knees still straddling seoho. the older was at the level of keonhee's chest, with his arms reaching behind to fuck him with his fingers. he went with three at once and almost immediately found keonhee's prostate. arching his back in response to the intoxicating touch, he begged for him to keep going. seoho gave keonhee's nipple a kitten lick, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked harshly. he continued, matching the timing of the motions, until keonhee came all over seoho's chest and collarbone once again.

"ok now we have to shower, we're covered in cum and blood." seoho scrunched his face in disgust. "c'mon babe I'll help you." keonhee, who was still dazed, only hummed in response.


End file.
